


What's In A Name

by mahbbys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Related, Dean-Centric, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nicknames, Post-Canon, Profound Bond, Protective Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smart Dean Winchester, Sweet, Sweet Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds he likes Cas giving him a nickname, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name

The first time Cas had called Dean "baby" had been in the middle of sex. Dean had been teasing him, and Cas had been pleading for release. "Please. Please, Dean, baby, I can't... Ohhh."

Dean had been so entranced by the sound of the word, he'd forgotten all about toying with Cas and had given him everything he'd wanted and more until they'd collapsed in a heap.

No one had ever called Dean by an endearment like that. None of his one night stands. Not Cassie. Not even Lisa, in all their time together. Dean figured he hadn't really come across as the "baby" type. Then again, Dean couldn't remember speaking to Lisa in those terms either. 

The second time had been in the kitchen. Dean was making dinner for them and Sam. He'd told Cas what he was doing, teaching him cooking lessons as he went. Cas had looked at him with a marveled expression before leaning in to plant a kiss along the edge of his stubbled jaw. As he pulled away he'd whispered, "Dean, baby, you are so smart."

Dean had a rush of warmth flood through him, not only at the compliment, but at that word. He'd tried to shrug it off, play it away with self deprecation but all that had come out was a stuttered sound. Dean had told Cas afterwards, when he'd asked, that it was the heat and steam from the pot that had caused the reddening along his cheekbones.

Eventually the "Dean, baby" had been replaced with a simple "baby" and somehow that had made it all the more special. As if Cas was claiming him under a new name, one only Cas could call him by. Dean had noticed it was never spoken whenever anyone else was around, as if it were a special code word for entrance into Dean's personal space.

Its utterance had become routine now. Cas said it at least once a day if given a chance. Dean wished his reaction had been dulled by the commonplace nature of it but it hadn't, not yet anyway. His body ran warm and melted against the word whenever it passed through Cas' full lips.

 - - - 

Now they lie in their bed in the bunker, Dean willing himself to fall back asleep, not wanting to leave a space between them. His mind racing with all the things out there that could separate them. Would today be the day he lost Cas again, this time for good? His arms wrap tighter around Cas' waist, his leg pins Cas against him.

Cas begins to stir though, and Dean relents and releases him. Cas turns over and they're face to face now. Dean opens his eyes as Cas nuzzles against him. Cas' hand slides across Dean's ribs to hold against his back.

Dean's eyes adoringly trace the lines of the face he loves, the shadow of scruff that darkens Cas' chin, the long dark lashes that cover his eyes. The lashes flutter and Dean is suddenly looking into the sea of Cas' blue eyes that have seen down to Dean's soul.

A smile slowly forms along Cas' face as he blinks. "Hello, baby," he says. "Good morning," he says. But the sound of "morning" is lost somewhere inside of Dean as he presses his parted lips against Cas' in a deep kiss.


End file.
